


Everything Will Be Okay

by manymessyfandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (and he gets one yay), (but not really? idk), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manymessyfandoms/pseuds/manymessyfandoms
Summary: Adrain Toomes returns and wants to make Tony Stark feel the helplessness of not being able to be there for your child.





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> A LONG OVERDUE TUMBLR PROMPT, IM SORRY BBY

Tony found out because of the news of all things. 

Really, you’d think he’d be one of the first people they call when an escaped felon goes rogue on a high school, but apparently not, because here he was rushing to Midtown School of Science and Technology as all but five kids are out safe. Tony knew for a fact Peter Parker was one of those five kids because he knew Peter, and he wouldn’t leave until everyone else was out.

Another thing that had an uncomfortable knot of anxiety in Tony’s gut was that Toomes happened to know a certain kid was Spiderman, and Tony didn’t think he’d have any issues with anyone finding out who exactly was under the mask. 

“FRIDAY, hack into the security cams. Tell me what’s going on.”

There was a brief pause before she piped back up. “It seems Adrian Toomes is holding the students in the auditorium-”

“Perfect.” Tony knew that auditorium. He knew all the ways in.

“-but he’s sealed the windows with something I can’t identify.”

“What?” Tony said as he pulled up to the school. The police around him did a double take before relief flooded their faces. “Give me a visual.” He put on his glasses and immediately saw inside the auditorium. The five kids were sitting on one side while Toomes was on the other, and Tony noted Peter trying to calm the others. “Who’re the other students besides Peter?”

“The other students seem to be a few of Peter’s classmates on the decathlon team. Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones, Cindy Moon, and Eugene Thompson.”

“Hm.” Tony zoomed in on the windows and grimaced when he noted the alien material sealing them shut. He wouldn’t be able to bust in quickly, and if Toomes saw him breaking in, he could hurt a kid. He could hurt _Tony’s_ kid. “FRI, put me in through the speakers.”

“On it.” There was a crackling on the other end.

“Check one, two.” Immediately all the heads snapped up and started looking around, and Tony grinned. “Ah, perfect! Everyone can hear me loud and clear? Say ‘Toomes is an asshole’ if you can hear me.”

“Stark,” Adrian said. The tone in his voice made Tony’s eyebrows scrunch. He sounded happy. 

“Yes, it’s me in all my glory. Why don’t you let the kids go and maybe you and I can have a chat.”

“Well, that would defeat the purpose, wouldn’t it? You’re going to pay for what you did, Stark.”

“Huh. Right.” When Tony found out Adrian knew that Peter was Spiderman, he might’ve taken... extreme measures to ensure no one would find out and the kid would stay safe. “Listen, this is between you and me. Why don’t we leave the kiddos out of this, yeah?”

Toomes’s face turned angry. “You ruined my life! I was ready to do my time! I was ready to pay my debts, but that wasn’t enough for you, was it? You had me locked away in some supermax prison in solitary confinement. You know what solitary confinement for that long does to a person?”

Tony scrunched up his face. “Yeah, not my finest moment. What can I say, you knew something I couldn’t risk people knowing. You’d’ve done the same thing in my position.”

“I couldn’t see my family! Ever! I was helpless!” he yelled before collecting himself. “Now you’re going to feel what I felt. Now you’re going to feel helpless.”

“What do you mean? Hey- stop!” Tony watched as Adrian walked over and grabbed Peter, who looked shaken up. Ned yelled out and tried to run to Peter, but he was held back.

“I’ve been filled in on everything, you know. I know how much Iron Man cares about Spiderman. I know how much Tony Stark cares about Peter Parker.”

“Mr. Stark-” Peter started, but was cut off by something being cuffed to his arm. 

“You like it? It suppresses superhumans’ abilities.”

“What?” Tony yelled, and okay, now he was worried. “Adrian, leave the kid out of this.”

“Can’t do that.” And then he twisted Peter’s arm and Peter cried out.

“Adrian, I’ll do anything! What do you want? Just name it. You want money? Your records erased?” Tony said as he started trying to break into one of the windows. 

“You can’t fix this! The only thing I can do is make you understand.” With that, he pulled something out of his pocket and injected Peter.

“No, no, no,” Peter said shakily before collapsing on the floor.

“What did you do? What did you do!” Tony started pounding on the window harder as he heard the other students cry out.

“I gave him a powerful hallucinogen, and the bracelet is preventing him from metabolizing the formula. Now you’ll feel what I felt. You’ll feel the helplessness of not being able to be there for your child.”

Peter gasped and shot up, looking around the room with wide eyes. “Hello? Where is everyone? Where am I?”

“Pete, it’s alright. I’m coming, kid.” Tony smashed his iron fist into the window again. Still nothing.

“W- what is- oh, God, no please-” Peter cut himself off with a piercing scream. 

“Stop it, Adrian!” Tony yelled, desperation clear in his voice. The sounds of the other students crying flooded Tony’s ears. “He’s just a kid, he’s just a kid, Adrian.” A crack finally appeared in the window.

Peter started choking. “Stop, stop it. Someone help, help m-” He started clawing at his arms, trying to throw off an enemy that wasn’t there. “Get off!” Peter was screaming and screaming and it felt like hours were going by. Tony quickly swiped at the unshed tears brimming in his eyes.

“I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch,” Tony snarled. “I’ll kill you, and each scream from my kid’s throat is another hour I’ll extend your misery.”

“Empty threats, Stark. You’re probably almost through the window, right?” Tony didn’t respond, even though he was right. “You can either help the kid, or go after me. The choice is yours.” Just as the window finally cracked, Adrian hopped into his metal wings, and flew straight through the ceiling and out of the auditorium.

Tony didn’t even consider following him, not when Peter was wailing on the floor, tearing himself apart. Tony vowed to himself he’d get Toomes, and he’d lock him away somewhere worse that the solitary he was previously in.

“Stay there!” Tony yelled at the students standing off to the side. 

“Help him, Mr. Stark, please,” Ned cried out and Michelle wrapped an arm around him. The other kids looked shell shocked.

Tony didn’t even respond, he just ran over to where Peter was looking at him with wide, unseeing eyes, and scooting away from him. 

“No, go away, not again!”

“Pete, it’s me. I’m going to help you.”

Peter cried. “I don’t want to die, please don’t.”

Tony didn’t try to rationalize with Peter anymore. He just gripped Peter’s wrist and tried to block out the terrified screams he knew would haunt his nightmares.

About three seconds after the bracelet was cracked off, Peter gasped and jumped away from Tony. There were a thousand different things crossing his face as whatever serum he was injected with was clearing out of his body.

“T- Tony, what’s- what happened?” There were still tears streaming down his face, and Tony didn’t respond. Instead he just swept the kid into a hug. Peter gratefully clutched to him, his body shaking. 

“What did he do to me?” His voice trembled. 

“Something he’s never going to do ever again.”

“Peter!” Ned and Michelle ran over, the rest of the kids close behind. “Peter, are you okay? Holy shit, that was so scary. I wish I could’ve-”

Tony saw Peter force a smile and say, “It’s alright, Ned. I’m okay,” and Tony wondered if this kid would ever stop putting everyone before himself. 

“You’re Spiderman?” a small voice asked, and Tony turned towards it.

“Uh-”

Tony cut off Tony. “Listen up, kids, because I’ve had a pretty stressful day, so I’m only saying this once. I hear that any one of you utter a peep about Peter here and a certain masked vigilante, you’re done for.”

Peter let out a small startled chuckled. “Mr. Stark-”

“No, I mean it. You all know who I am and what I am capable of. I’ve already got all your names, which means I know everything about all of you. Not a word about Parker, or else.” Tony sighed. “God, I can’t believe I ended that with ‘or else’.”

“We won’t say anything,” the guy Tony recognized as Eugene said. “This city needs Spiderman, so we- yeah, we won’t say anything.” Peter’s shocked face turned to a smile and he nodded a little at him.

“Come on, Pete. I’m taking you to Banner to get checked out. We don’t know what that bastard put in that serum.” Tony gave Peter a once over and was relieved to see that the scratches up his arms were already healing.

Peter nodded tiredly. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

“You’re agreeing to get checked out? Wow, we really need to get you there ASAP.”

Peter laughed. “I’m fine. I’m just... too tired to argue.”

Tony smiled sadly. “Come on, kid. We’ll get this sorted out.”

“So... everything will be okay?” Peter asked in a small voice, and Tony remembered just how young he was and just how scared he was. 

There were now people who knew his secret, a guy that put him through Hell was out of prison. He needed reassurance, he needed Tony.

“Yeah, Pete. Everything will be okay.”


End file.
